Farewell
by mitzey
Summary: trunks fucks marron the day after he told pan his girlfriend he loves her
1. Chapter 1

(Hey my name is Mitzey and I'm kidda new at this so please comment and tell me what I need to work on thnx)

Disclaimer: i dont own DBZ i just like the show so dont sue me

**Chapter 1**

***in trunks room***

Marron bent forward and kissed him, it was a passinate kiss at first but turned into a rough meaningless kiss full of lust and nothing more and when Trunks got up and gathered her in his arms, their bodies melded toghter with easy, heated grace of two flames born of a single fire. "Trunks" Marron moaned as Trunks trailed kisses across her lips and chin down to her troat as they undressed eachother. Little did they know Pan (Trunks girlfriend) was watching.

His hand slid from her waist to hold on her butt and pulled her closer and filped them so he was on top and she was on the bottom he slid his in her pussy and rubed it " Trunks oh oh it feels so good" marron moan in pleasure her pussy was tight so he could tell she was a virgin "i cant take it anymore i need you inside of me now" she said out loud. _Damn she screams to much good thing she was here to fill my sex pleasures but i still cant feel anything ima probably go back to Pan to see if she wants to have sex._ Trunks thought as he thrust in Marron hard and fast he just wanted to fuck her brain out. As they hit climax he callasped on Marron both panting "Marron i think you should leave now im done" he said as he got off to take a shower "why i thought we were having a good time babe" Marron said as she got up and wrapped her arms around Trunks "ya i was doing great but its only a one night thing so dont forget your clothes on your way out" trunks said as he walked away from her grip an into the bathroom.

***With pan***

_That no good basterd to think that he actually changed how stupid am i Pan decided to call her best friend Bra "hello Bra?" "No brat its Vegeta" "well can you give bra the phone its an emergency" she said in a teary voice "brat are you crying" "no now give bra the damn phone" "hello Pan are you okay" "Bra? is that really you?" "yes it is whats wrong why are you crying" "well i was just about to sneak into Trunks window to suprise him but he was... fucking that slut Marron " "WHAT? are you fore real " "yes but thats not the worst part yesterday he told me he loves me and i told him i love him and now his ass is in bed with another hoe i cant believe how stupid i am"_  
_pan tried to controll her ki but she couldnt Gohan ran in and said "Pan sweatheart whats wrong" *sniff* " nothing daddy Bra's just reading a heartbreaking poem" she told him I know if i told my_ daddy_ he would beat the shit out of trunks. _"okay ...Pan you know you can talkl to me if anythings wrong right?" Gohan asked her "yea i do ' Gohan walked out and Pan said "Bra ima talk to you tomorrow k" "alright but tell me everything ...night"

As soon as Pan hung up the phone she sensed Trunks ki coming over near to her house. _what the fuck does he want didnt he already have fun with Marron. _A knock on her window distracted her from her thoughts she turn and saw Trunks _wait till i give him a piece of my mind... wait im just ganna wait till he tells me that he fucked Marron alease that will tell me he has a _conscience _she thought "_what do you want" " waht cant i come over to say hi to my favorite girl " trunks steped in side wrapped his arms around Pan and pulled her into a passinate kiss as he worked his hands down to hold on her butt and pull her into a deep kiss that even her cant fight she thought it was usless to fight it and just went along with cause damn it felt good she wrapped her arms around his neck and he trail kisses down her troat "aaaaaaah " Trnks pulled her to the bed and yanked her shirt of and sucked on her left nipples " aaa...Trunks can i ask you something" she asked as she pulled his chin up so he could stare in her eyes " What the fuck was Marron doing at your house in your bed?"

"well ummm... we were studing chemsistry nothing more " he said and tried to go back to suck on her left nipples again but Pan tighten her hands on his chin " Trunks do i look like im stupid or a whore" "no i think you look sexy at the moment " he repied trying to change the conversation "you know your sexy when yor mad" trunks said again but Pan threw him accross the room and he slamed his head on the wall and said "if you ever come back im gonna make sure my dad beats the shit out of you do i make myself clear?" Trunks just nodded and flew through the window.

* * *

*** Will Pan ever fergive trunks * and if have any idea for my second chapter plz email your name and yu idea at sassygurl251 my names mitzey**


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey before I start on chapter 2 I wanted to say thanks to MonNos for encouragement and thanks to Guest2 for a new idea for this chapter so thank you both very much hope you like it.

*P.S: I don't own DBZ I love the show*

Chapter 2

***In Pans room***

_Wow and to think that I love that cheating bastard _I thought as I laid on the bed all I could think of was the good times I had with him and now he wasted it by cheating on me. The phone ringing bout me out of my thought I looked at the callers ID and it was Bra _what would she want at…6:00 maybe she wanted to spar but then again she's not that type of girl _I thought then I picked up the phone "hey Bra what's up" "oh my gosh Pan you didnt come over and i decided to call how are you feeling about Trunks "well… I'm doing better I just cant believe it and here I thought he liked me" I replied cry all over again. "Well come over and we'll talk about okay?" "Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes".

***with trunks***

_I cant believe I cheated on her I actually loved her _Trunks thought _I have to get her back. _He walked into Bra's room "hey Bra I gotta talk to you" "about you cheating on Pan" "hawed you…Pan told you ?" "ya and on the record you're a total bastard and right after you told her you loved her omg I cant believe you" Bra said as she released a her breath when she realized she was holding in. "Look Bra I know what I did was bad I already know I'm a huge doushbag and I hurt the one person that I love and that would never hurt me but when I tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen"

"Well maybe you should of tried that before trying to fuck her and right after you slept with Marron" "How do make her listen to me because every time I try to talk to her she ignores me" "okay ill help you but this is the last time okay… she's coming over right now and I want you to hide in the closet and when she comes I'll leave and you come out and do whatever you need to do to make it right but listen if you hurt Pan I will not hesitate to tell Goten do I make my self clear?" she asked

"alright I wont hurt her again you have my word" "okay hurry up and get in the closet and here's a Ki hiding bracelet….hurry Pans coming" Bra said as she pushed Trunks in the closet and handed him the bracelet.

***Pan, trunks and Bra***

Bra hurried up and sat on her bed holding a magazine acting like nothing happened. Then Pan walked in "hey Bra" "don't hey Bra me now tell me everything that happened detail to detail" Pan did as she was told fighting back tears when she was done she cried her heart out. Bra hugged her best friend trying to calm her down. "Pan I know Trunks really screwed up but he really loves you and I know your not happy without him just give him a chance he really changed a lot when you to dated…I'll be right back" Bra said while getting up and leaving her room with a Vegeta like smirk on her face.

Pan heard the closet doors open and screamed when she felt hands hold her mouth shut "Pan it's me" Trunks said Pan yanked his hands from her mouth and shouted "YOU HAVE SOME NERVES TO SNEAK UP ON ME" "Pan please I just wanna talk to you I'm sorry for what I did an I swear it wont happen again" Trunks said holding his hands out to her. Bra's words played in her head _he really love _tears came in her eyes even though she fought them they poured.

"oh Trunks why, why did you do it when you had me" pan said through her tears furiously wiping them away as fast as she can Trunks grabbed her hands holding them close to his face and using his other hand to wrap around her waist and pulled her close to him "Pan please forgive" he said as he sat on the bed with her on his lap and cupped her face and pulled her closer their lips brushing each other "if you forgive me I'll make you the most happiest girl alive" "Promise?" pan asked "yes" Pan pulled Trunks into a deep kiss tracing her tongue across his lips "does that mean I'm forgiven" "yes"

Trunks put Pan on her back and got on top of her removing each other's cloths Pan was left in her white see through underwear and trunks with his boxers he trailed kisses down her throat and in between her breast he took each one sucking then kissed her flat stomach Pan couldn't hold in a moan "ahhhh Trunks ahhh I need you" she moan "not now I have to taste you he said as he yanked her underwear and sucked the juices out of her vigina "ahhhhhhhh" just then Trunks lost control and tore his own boxers off "Trunks I -I haven't done this before" "Don't worry ill go easy on you it's gonna hurt at first but then your gonna feel pleasure" he said as he kissed her before putting his penis in the entrance of her vigina.

And he buried his penis deep inside and felt her squirming from beneath him he pulled out then trusted back in each time it was faster and harder "ahh Trunks harder " that's when he knew she was about to reach her climax and went even faster so they could climax tighter then it felt like a heat coming though his body and into her it felt good.

Trunks collapsed on top of Pan they were both panting faster all of the sudden the door bell rang and Trunks felt Marron's Ki he got up and told Pan "ill be right back "Pan grabbed his arm and said no I'm coming with you " they covered each other with a blanket and went down stairs and saw Marron "Trunks I'm pregnant" she said

* * *

**You guys didnt see dis coming did u now what would Pan do or say , what is Trunks saying, or is it Trunks baby well SEE YOU SOON**


	3. im not the girl u think i am

*Hey before I start on chapter 2 I wanted to say thanks to MonNos for encouragement and thanks to Guest2 for a new idea for this chapter so thank you both very much hope you like it.

*P.S: I don't own DBZ I love the show*

*******Hey I'm so srry bout the long wait for this chapter I had a school project and I had to get started on it and I still didn't finish it***

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

Pan forgives trunks and made love together then Marron says she's pregnant.

**Chapter 3**

**Pan's POV:**

"Okay and why are you telling us this?" I asked while adjusting the blanket over my breast then I looked up and saw Trunks staring at my breast an I blush and smile as he licked his lips but of course this didn't go unnoticed by Marron when she finally realized that I was in nothing but a blanket "oh my gosh you bitch how could you sleep with him" she shouted _okay obviously the hoe got something wrong_ I thought.

"okay lets get something straight" I said while walking close to her "a) he's my man, b) ya he might have slept with you but honey boo-boo he was thinking about me every time that dick went in and out of you he was imaging it as my pussy so get over yourself" I said as I walked back to Trunks. And pulled him into a deep passionate kiss and pushing the door shut the door in her face with my feet _dam that felt good _I thought with a smile on my face and then I heard Trunks chuckling.

**Trunks POV:**

_Seeing Pan take charge like dat makes me wanna fuck her so hard she wont even be able to walk for a week _I thought while I was kissing her and pulling her closer to me and push my hard dick on her hips earning a moan from her I was to busy grinding on her I didn't notice Vegeta and my mom standing on top of the stairs until I heard Vegeta cough "boy wat do u think ur doing " he said tiring to separate pan and I when he did he dragged me in the GR I mouthed Pan dat ill be rite back.

**Pan POV:**

_OMB! I cant believe me and Trunks almost had fucked in front of his parent now I'm stuck with Bulma wats she gonna think _I thought but I was interrupted when Bulma asked "so have u and Trunks thought about giving me grand babies" "u-u-u-u—um we haven't thought about dat yet" I replied back shock. When she moved closer I froze I pulled my head up and noticed she was rite in front of me and her face was getting closer till her lips met mines and she kissed me deeply and dropped her hands to my waist and pulled me close to her till our boobs touched I was so shock I couldn't even move the I felt myself slowly responding to her movement then I felt one of her hands sliding up to my boobs as she stroked them gently then she started to pinch the hard "ahhhhhh" I moan.

I pulled my hands to her hair and tugged her closer to a much deeper kiss and I lefted my leges and wrapped it around her hips and she pushed my back to the wall our lips still locked on each other I moved my hands to pull her shirt off but she stopped me and whispered in my ears "another time my love " then I unwrapped my legs from her waist and fixed my blanket that was now covering half of my body "um… I better go my house" i said as i flewout their house and flew home. _i cant believe i did dat now wat would Trunk think of me omg... but she was a really good kisser i jus felt like letting her fuck my brains out DAM im messed up i cant even stop blushing _"Pan sweetheart is dat u up there?" my mom asked "um.. ya ill be rite down" i shouted.

Then i sensed Trunks coming twards my house i jus dont wanna talk to him rite now so i lay on the bed and pertend to be asleep. I heard Trunks say "Pan babe r u sleeping" i didnt respond i just lay still then i felt the bed dip and Trunks wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his erition and i moan "ahh" i could feel him smirking behind me as his hand slip across my stomach and to my vigina _"wat the fuck is he doing while im asleep _i thought then felt Bulma's ki coming to my house and i guessTrunks felt her ki to cause he left and went home.

i felt soft footstep on the stair and my door opend and the bed dipped and i felt her above me then i opened my eyes and say her naked with a smile on her face "hey Bulma wat r u doing here at 1:00 in the moring" i said as i tried to get from under her but i had no way out from under her "im here to finish wat i started" she said as she bent down and kissed me.

* * *

**Hey again im soo sooo soo srry for the long ass wait hope u fergive me but i need new ideas for the next chapter thnx for reading and waiting please review :)**


End file.
